


Messy

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Food Play, NSFW, P in the V, Porn, Reader Insert, SPN Dean Bingo, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Violation of a carrot, blowjob, don't do this at home kids, spn fanfiction, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Cooking with Dean is usually fun. Sometimes, you like to get messy. Dean doesn’t mind.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/).  
> Square filled: Food Play
> 
> Also written for [@spndeanbingo](https://spndeanbingo.tumblr.com/).  
> Square filled: Cooking Together
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

With all the hunters using the Bunker as their base, even with half of them gone now, there was constantly cooking going on in the kitchen. You would do anything you could to get out of kitchen duty when it was your turn, except when Dean promised to join you. 

Cooking with Dean was usually fun, and you would learn new things all the time. Because he had been feeding Sam since he was a kid, and usually on a tight budget, Dean had developed some interesting shortcuts.

The place was quiet for the moment, but you were expecting a group of six hunters to return in the late afternoon and they would likely be starving after being on the road for a whole day. So Dean had promised to teach you how to make John Winchester’s famous kitchen sink stew.

Dean was already in the kitchen when you got there, having procrastinated as long as you reasonably could. He grinned and waved a bunch of carrots at you and you grimaced. Your love for rabbit food was on par with his own. 

“Carrots, Dean? Really? What are we, fluffy bunnies?” you teased while you took in the pile of ingredients on the counter.

“You certainly are,” Dean retorted, making a kissy face at you that made you roll your eyes.

“Whatever, Winchester. Do you have a recipe for this or are you just winging it as usual?”

“Dad wrote down the basic recipe in his journal, but it’s mostly a guideline. The most important ingredient though…” he paused as he dug through the pile until he came up with a spice jar, “...ahA! Cayenne pepper. Lots and lots of cayenne pepper.”

“Okay then. What do you want me to do?” 

You were going to need some direction because just looking at the plethora of items made your head spin. 

“Here,” Dean pushed a cutting board and a knife at you, “you cut up the carrots, about this big,” he held his thumb and index finger about an inch apart, “and when you’re done with those, you can do these, and these, and oh those too,” he went on, placing the vegetables in piles to the side.

“Ugh. Fine,” you sighed, setting the cutting board down and frowning at the vegetables as if they were the root of all evil.

Handling knives was second nature to you, so you were able to watch Dean while he cut and seasoned the meat. You had to admit, it was doing something to you watching him handle the meat. You never thought you would wish to be a chunk of meat, but you knew what those hands felt like.

Dean glanced up at you, noticed you watching and grinned.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” he teased.

“Mm, I do like a man who can handle his meat,” you replied, smirking at your own cheesy line.

Dean burst out laughing, the sound sending a warm feeling through your body. It was such a rare occurrence, you treasured each one. Going with the tone you had already set, you picked up the last whole carrot and gave it a lick, winking suggestively at Dean.

His hands kept working, but his eyes were on you now, sparkling with mirth. Taking that as encouragement, you gave the carrot a few more licks, then slipped it between your lips, sucking it like a lollipop and moaning deep in your throat.

“Wow...kinda wish I was that carrot right now,” Dean breathed out, still smiling. 

You realized you did as well and just like that you had discarded the vegetable and were crouching in front of Dean, pulling his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. Disregarding his half-hearted objections, you wrapped your fingers around his length, which was already stiffening. Dean hissed a breath through his teeth; your hands were still wet and cold from peeling and cutting carrots.

Dean’s hands were still on the chunks of meat, but he had wisely put the knife down. He grabbed the edge of the counter when he felt your tongue on him, and just held on.

You worked his cock with hands and mouth, relishing the feeling of him growing hard from what you were doing. You loved knowing that you could do this to him, that he was hard because of you. 

When his hips started moving in small thrusts, seeking the wet warmth of your mouth, you let him slip out with a wet pop. You stood from your crouch where you were, ending up encircled by his arms. Without hesitation, because you knew he did not care, you crushed his lips with yours, licking into his mouth to taste him. 

The kiss was hard and deep, but you kept it short, turning around while you shimmied your jeans and panties down to your knees. Leaning against the counter, you pressed your naked ass against him, his cock slotting perfectly between your cheeks.

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re killing me,” Dean rasped out, his hands finally letting go of the counter, only to grip your hips tightly enough you knew there would be bruises.

“Show me how you handle your meat, Dean,” you teased, smirking at him over your shoulder.

With a choked off groan, he let go of you with one hand to guide his cock to your entrance. You both cried out when he thrust into you, the sound echoing off the tiled walls. 

Dean’s hands slipped under your shirt to cup your breasts, his fingers rubbing softly at your nipples through the fabric of your bra. Each touch of his fingers though shot straight to your core, making you clench around his cock inside you.

“Jesus…” Dean breathed against your ear at the feeling. 

You felt him slide almost all the way out of you before he thrust back inside with a snap of his hips. You braced your hands on the edge of the counter, holding on for dear life when Dean started fucking you in earnest. Each thrust pulled on your clit, adding to your pleasure. Then his hand made its way between your legs, his fingers found your clit, and you felt as if your soul had been launched into space. 

There was sound, and you thought it might be coming from you, but your brain was unable to process anything coherent. Your body was practically vibrating with pleasure, and Dean was still going, chasing his own release.

His fingers increased the pressure on your swollen clit, and you cried out.

“One more, baby, come on, wanna feel you come one more time,” Dean panted right at your ear, his breath hot on your cheek.

You screamed as you came again, barely aware of Dean thrusting hard into you, your release pulling him with over the edge to fill you up.

Dean’s arms were around your waist, holding onto you like a vice when your breathing started to return to normal. You waited until he moved, then turned around and pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. 

Slipping out of his arms, you threw him a towel, then fixed your clothes and went back to the veggies.

“I’ll never look at a carrot the same way again,” Dean chuckled while he fixed his own clothes.

You smirked at him and popped the last piece of the carrot in your mouth and crunched down on it.

“Round two in the showers later?” you proposed with a smirk.

“Definitely,” Dean grinned.


End file.
